Buntgemischte Drabbles
by Kira Gmork
Summary: Es wird mal wieder Zeit zu Drabblen. Diesmal kein Motto, sondern bunt gemischte Drabbles und Doppeldrabbles mit unterschiedlichem Hintergrund. Viel Spaß! Komplett!
1. Chapter 1

Albus Dumbledore sah Snape aufmunternd an, und wie immer ignorierte er dessen verschlossene Miene.

"Das ist eine Chance für dich, Severus, die du dir nicht entgehen lassen solltest! Überleg doch mal, welche neuen Horizonte dir diese Arbeit eröffnen könnte."

Snape hob abwehrend die Hand und setzte gerade zum Sprechen an, doch der Direktor unterbrach ihn.

"Ich weiß, du glaubst, das sei eine unwichtige Aufgabe. Ist es aber nicht! Du gibst jungen Leuten damit eine Chance...und, du hast genug Biss, um Träumer in die Schranken zu weisen. Glaube mir, du bist einfach die ideale Besetzung in der Jury einer Castingshow!"

_(Verzeih mir, Severus!)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Diesmal ein Doppeldrabble:_

"Fügen Sie noch drei Tropfen Ihres Blutes hinzu,Mr. Weasley."

Snape unterstrich diese Anweisung, indem er Ron ein Messer reichte.

Zögerlich und mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen, schnitt der in seine Fingerkuppe und ließ drei Tropfen in den Trank fallen, den er vor der Klasse brauen musste.

"Das Ergebnis kann jeder im Buch auf Seite 346 nachschlagen", sagte Snape äußerst zufrieden.

Während die Mitschüler blätterten, erinnerte sich Ron an Snapes Worte: "Dieser Trank wird uns Aufschluss über Mr. Weasleys Wissensstand geben."

Der Trank hatte sich grün verfärbt.

Spöttisches Lachen seiner Mitschüler drang an seine Ohren. Einige feixten regelrecht.

Hermine sah ihn mitleidig an.

Sie würde ihm bestimmt helfen.

Nach der Stunde flehte er sie an: "Hermine, gib mir Nachhilfe. Ich will kein Gespött der ganzen Klasse sein. Ich kann aufholen und Snape beweisen, dass ich mithalten kann. Wirst du mir helfen?"

Hermine sah ihn einen Moment an, dann schüttelte sie entschieden den Kopf und verschwand in der Mädchentoilette.

Ron wandte sich an Harry: "Was ist denn mit der los? Sonst hilft sie mir doch auch immer, wenn ich sie darum bitte."

Harry zögerte einen Moment, dann erwiderte er knapp: "Diesmal wohl nicht. Ron, der Trank zeigte an, dass du noch Jungfrau bist."


	3. Chapter 3

Die Bestandsaufnahme war abgeschlossen.

Severus Snape hatte alle Zutaten aufgelistet und schriftlich erfasst.

Die Inventur war endlich beendet.

Ganz kurz nur verließ er den Raum.

Als er zurückkehrte, erregte etwas seine Aufmerksamkeit.

Woher kam diese Substanz plötzlich?

Weiß schimmerte sie auf dem Arbeitstisch, teilweise schien sie ziemlich eingetrocknet zu sein.

Ein scharfer Geruch ging davon aus.

Seine Gedanken durchforsteten in Windeseile alle Trankzutaten, die eine solche Konsistenz hatten - nichts wollte wirklich passen.

Hermines Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken: "Ich wollte, dass sich dir das gleiche Bild bietet wie mir, nachdem du mal wieder vergessen hast, die Zahnpastatube zu schließen."

_(Für mich persönlich, ist eine unverschlossene Zahnpastatube so ziemlich der letzte Grund, mich über meinen Mann aufzuregen - aber es soll ja Leute geben, die das anders sehen ;) )_


	4. Chapter 4

_Callista Evans hat zum Alliteration-Drabble-Wettbewerb im Schreiberlingers Treffpunkt geladen (die Adresse findet ihr in meinem Profil!),__ und da konnte ich natürlich nicht widerstehen ;) _

_Aufgabe war es, ein Drabble zu schreiben, das mindestens drei Worte mit gleichem Anlaut hintereinander beinhaltet. _

**Verboten**

Hermiones Haare hingen handtuchnass herab.  
Severus Snape streichelte sie so sanft - sie seufzte sorgenvoll:  
"Werden wir wieder willenlos werden?"

Langgliedrige Lehrerfinger liebkosten Lieblingsschülerins lächelnde Lippen.  
"Wie würde Widerstand wohl wirken?", wollte Werwolfhasser wissen, "mein Mund möchte mit Mordshunger mehr!", beichtete besagter Bösewicht beiläufig.

Zärtlich zog Zaubertränkemeisters Zunge zielsicher zum Zöglingshals.  
Leise Laute, lodernde Lust, lasterhafte Lehrstunde, lockender Liebestanz.  
Severus sandte Schwüre, seidenweich, samt samtiger Samtstimme.

Verlangen, Versuchung, Verliebtheit voller Verrücktheit - wenige wissen wie Wunder wirklich wirken.  
Hermione hatte hier hundertprozentig Magie mittels Meistershänden miterlebt.

Gedankenvoll gestand Granger: "Gut, genieße ganz und gar! Denn dies darfst du dankenswerterweise durch die Drabblemagie!"


	5. Chapter 5

_Und noch ein Drabble aus der Alliteration-Reihe. Lieben Dank für eure Reviews!!!_

Immer wieder das gleiche langwierige Spiel!  
Jeden Samstag am Monatsanfang das selbe Programm!  
Einmal im Monat war es Narcissa eigentlich zuviel - sie tat es wirklich nur Lucius zuliebe.  
Für ihn war es wichtig - er fühlte sich dadurch jung, und auch auf sie wirkte es sich positiv aus, wie er ihr mitgeteilt hatte.  
Ein einziges mal hatte sie ihm seinen Wunsch verweigert, weil sie zu erschöpft gewesen war.  
Lucius' langatmiges Lamentieren hatte sie schließlich doch nachgeben lassen.  
Der Kerl konnte kriminell konsequent kontern!  
In Merlins Namen, dann bleichten sie sich das Haar eben einmal im Monat bis in alle Ewigkeit gegenseitig!


	6. Chapter 6

_Auch dies ist ein Drabble zu einer Challenge. Die markierten Wörter waren vorgegeben. Die Handlung sollte sich um die weiblichen Hogwartsbewohner drehen. _

Falsche Ziele

"Es ist der Gipfel der **Unverschämtheit**, dass es auf Hogwarts **keinen** Girls-Day gibt!", sagte Hermine, in der neu ins Leben gerufenen Mädchenrunde.  
"Aber das ist Muggelkram. Wir brauchen diese Gleichberechtigung nicht - wir sind Hexen!", erwiderte Pansy abfällig.  
"Und wenn ich lieber Zauberer sein will?", fragte Hermine **starrköpfig**.  
"Setz ein Schreiben auf - du bist doch in sowas ein **Profi**", meinte Ginny beschwichtigend.  
Pansy lachte trocken: "Spar dir deine **Höflichkeit**, Weasley! Granger, vom Prinzip her hast du ja recht, aber ich bin absolut nicht wild drauf, dass Zauberer sich plötzlich in Hexen verwandeln - denn das gehört dann wohl auch zur Gleichberechtigung."


	7. Chapter 7

_Ein ganz frisches Doppeldrabble...ihr dürft gerne raten, bei welcher Gelegenheit mir das wohl eingefallen ist +g+_

_-------------------------------------_

Dumbledore sah völlig verblüfft auf das Bild, das sich ihm bot.

Der Magier hatte schon viel gesehen, aber so etwas war ihm noch nicht untergekommen.

Ein riesiger Berg aus weißem Schaum ergoss sich auf den Hogwartsländereien bis in den Verbotenen Wald hinein. Die Masse schien unaufhaltsam zu wachsen. Ab und an löste sich eine Wolke hauchzarter Bläschen und schwebte in den stahlblauen Himmel empor, um dort eigenartige Gebilde zu formen, die schließlich vom Wind zerrissen wurden, und scheinbar im Nichts verschwanden.

Neben dem Schaumberg stand Hagrid und rang peinlich berührt die prankenartigen Hände.

"Was, bei Merlin, ist denn passiert?", fragte der Direktor den Wildhüter.

"Ich...Sir...es war nur, weil ich...meine Hütte war schon so alt und ich dachte, ich bekomme vielleicht ein richtiges Haus, wenn ich...", er lief hochrot an, doch er fuhr tapfer mit seiner Erklärung fort: "Und deshalb dachte ich, ich probiere diesen Muggelzaubertrank einfach mal aus. Es tut mir wahnsinnig leid, Sir. Aber der Trank wirkt ja ohnehin nicht richtig."

"Muggelzaubertrank?", fragte Dumbledore neugierig.

"Ich habe nur ein paar Flaschen verwendet...ist ja nur ein kleines Häuschen", sagte Hagrid unglücklich und hielt eine der besagten Flaschen hoch.

Darauf stand zu lesen: Schuppenshampoo, beseitigt Schuppen zuverlässig.


	8. Chapter 8

Narcissa Malfoy sah ihren Mann grüblerisch an.

Er sah so stolz aus - so erfüllt von Selbstzufriedenheit.

Irgendwie musste sie ihm schonend beibringen, was es zu sagen galt.

Es war zweifelsohne eine ziemlich delikate Angelegenheit, die es dennoch unbedingt zu klären galt, denn ein zweites mal wollte sie auf so etwas gerne verzichten.

"Hase...", begann sie daher vorsichtig.

Lucius sah sie irritiert an und zog fragend die Augenbrauen hoch.

"...dein neues Hobby ist einfach phantastisch und ich genieße es sehr..." sie stockte, "...aber könntest du dir vielleicht demnächst erst einen Zopf machen, damit deine Haare nicht in deinem selbstgemachten Auflauf landen?"


	9. Chapter 9

"Die Mischung ist nicht korrekt", knurrte Severus ärgerlich.

Hermine stieß ein Seufzen aus. "Darauf kommt es doch nicht an!"

"Für den höchstmöglichen Effekt sollte der Anteil der Substanzen genau bemessen sein", beharrte er.

"Du nimmst das viel zu ernst!", sagte sie nun schon gereizter.

"Ich weigere mich, unter diesen Umständen fortzufahren!", sagte er entschieden.

Stille entstand und Hermine lehnte sich entspannt zurück - sie wusste, was jetzt kam, und tatsächlich erklang bald darauf die vorwurfsvolle Mädchenstimme.

"Dad, kannst du mir nicht einmal Aschenputtel vorlesen, ohne dich über die Stelle aufzuregen, bei der die Erbsen und Linsen in die Asche geschüttet werden?"

* * *

_Ich nutze die Gelegenheit, um euch auf die Märchen-Crossover-Challenge (keine Drabbles sondern längere Geschichten ) im Schreiberlingers Treffpunkt (http://schreiberlinge.winterwitch.de/forum/viewtopic.php?f74&t(Gleichzeichen einfügen!)276) aufmerksam zu machen, bei der ihr noch bis zum 02.03.08 Beiträge lesen und bewerten könnt. Da ich selbst nicht teilnehme, erlaube ich mir mal diesen Hinweis in uneigener Sache )_


	10. Chapter 10

Es wird langsam mal Zeit, auch diesen Zehnerpack zu beenden.

Dieses letzte Drabble widme ich Angie Snape! :D

------------------------

Lucius Malfoy betrat die Muggelräumlichkeiten widerwillig.

Eine braungebrannte Frau begrüßte ihn und beäugte ihn von oben bis unten.

"Sie sind ein Beachboytyp", sagte sie, "fangen Sie mit einer Viertelstunde an."

"Ich mache das hier zum ersten mal", knurrte er.

"Brauchen Sie ein Handtuch?"

"Ich möchte mich bräunen, nicht schwimmen gehen", stellte er klar.

"Nehmen Sie Kabine drei", lautete die letzte Anweisung.

Etwas verschämt legte er seine Klamotten über einen Stuhl, dann kroch er auf die kalte Sonnenbank und wartete darauf, dass die Röhren ansprangen.

Und alles nur, weil eine Leserin behauptet hatte, sein Popo könne mal ein wenig Sonne vertragen.


End file.
